


Sunday Visit

by ScribeAssistant



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAssistant/pseuds/ScribeAssistant
Summary: At the very end there are things that can transcend life itself, but that doesn't make the journey any easier, nor the longing any smaller.





	

She was at an open field that allowed the wind to flow freely and play with strands of her white hair. That, combined with the first cold grasps of autumn made Weiss pick a ticker coat for the afternoon out. Not that it bothered her in the slightest; it was the perfect chance to wear the red-adorned white coat Ruby had gifted her a few years back.

Honestly, red fitted the brunette way better than it did Weiss, but the woman would wear it in every opportunity. Ruby loved to see her using the gift, so it was no wonder she picked it for their meeting today.

The place was also very fitting. While Weiss often preferred to spend their time together indoors, be it at fancy restaurant, be it at a high-class shopping mall or even at home, watching a movie while snuggling as close as possible to her personal ball of heat and energy, Ruby would never miss an opportunity to get in contact with nature and drag Weiss along.

In a way, it was comforting that their every meeting now lived to Ruby's preference.

A particularly strong gush of wind brought the girl back to the real world and Weiss strode purposefully to her nearing destination. She had a thousand things in mind she wanted to share, but would probably save some of those for another day.

Weiss couldn't keep a soft smile off her lips as her feet made to a halt.

"Hey Ruby, sorry I couldn't make it last week" She started while fiddling with a rectangular white box in her hands, truly resenting her missed appointment.

"Father forced me to fly all the way to Atlas for a meeting with the board members." She sighed, remembering the long, dragging hours listening to old man with too much money and too little creativity. "Comes with the position I guess…"

"I know, I know… I asked for it. I have to admit Ruby, I'm a little surprised with how much trust father is placing on me, allowing me to oversee the operations back in Vale by myself. And don't even dare to say 'I told you'!" She knew very well that those would be the exact worlds from the ever-optimistic girl.

"Still, I wish you could go with me… Atlas may be frigid at this time of the year, but it still has some beautiful sights, specially the frozen lakes!" One of the most peaceful places she knew, but maybe peace and quiet wouldn't entertain the lively girl for too long.

"Maybe you could also meet Father on better terms this time. He even praised you during the visit, can you believe it? I guess saving his life earned you at least some respect from the man."

She let out a small chuckle remembering the animosity the older Schnee had towards Ruby when they first met. A stance well reciprocated, much to Weiss surprise. It was good to see the man showing even a minuscule fraction of the admiration she had for the girl.

"Oh, Yang and Blake invited me to come over later. I'm pretty sure Yang is going to insist on that trip to the coast again… How hard can it be for her to understand that I can't simply 'take a day or two off'!"

She let out a sigh, predicting what would likely come.

"I know I _should_ that a day or two off… It is just… Well, maybe I can try to take _one_ , if that will make her stop texting me through the day, talking about the trip like if I had already agreed with it. Something I'm glad for is that you didn't earn _that_ attitude from your father."

The younger girl already had a very special way to pick on her nerves when she wanted. If Ruby also shared of the relentless insistence and teasing that marked the blonde's every other sentence, Weiss would probably have gone crazy before graduation.

"Yang and Blake are working out pretty well. Honestly, I don't know how Blake manages to keep up with that goof's antics, but she seems to enjoy it. She would never admit it, but I guess every cat likes to lay by the sun, right? Urgh, I can't believe I just said that… I'm spending way too much time with your sister."

Actually, it was _kind of_ funny.

"They come over a lot, really. Yang always has an excuse - even you would be surprised with how creative she gets - but I think that all she really wants is to demolish a new bottle of wine on every visit _and_ drag me along. She is a bad influence on me, Ruby!"

She chuckled again. In reality, Yang and Blake became closer than ever, to each other and to her. The long nights with wine and warm conversation are the ones she came to treasure the most. The blond always had a special way to look out for them and… Well, just be there.

As if summoned by her thoughts, her phone buzzed announcing a message from the very girl she was thinking about.

"Want to guess what it says?"

_Hey Weiss, sup?_

_Are you coming?_

_Went to the beach without us?_

Like if she would dare.

"It is actually going to be dark soon, so I should probably go and see them while it's safer. Honestly, people in Vale can't drive to save their lives!"

She fiddled with the box again, this time removing the lid to reveal a single red rose. Weiss grew to love roses, and even more to gift them to the brunette. But Ruby never liked bouquets.

'Why give me so many flowers when they are a lot prettier growing on the outside' she would say. Not that the girl wasn't thankful for the gift, but she always made her point on it. However, a single rose… It seemed to be a tool small enough on the flowers for Ruby to enjoy the intention behind the gift without second thoughts.

"A rose for a Rose" She said, as she always did. Cheesy, but it was the first thing on her mind every time.

"A rose for a Rose", she repeated while lowering down to one knee and placing the red flower lightly in front of the stone memorial.

Tears burned on the back of her eyes, but a smile found her lips first. So many memories, so many moments… She had cried enough for two lifetimes already, and Ruby would never approve that.

She would want Weiss to be happy. To remember their time together and be overwhelmed by the love they shared – still share, even if from afar – not by sadness of her departure.

And so Weiss did. Her tears were not of sadness, but of longing and desire, born from the intense warmth that would never leave her heart.

No, something touched by Ruby could never go cold again.

She only wondered if against all fate and logic… if there was a chance to hear her jovial laughter one more time. To smell her unique sent of roses, to be graced with her electrifying touch… One last time.

Well, Sunday visits and roses by her bed would have to suffice until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of a full project have some short angst. It was kinda hard to make a completely one-sided conversation sound normal. Did it gave the context away too quick? I'm sure you guys noticed something was wrong right away, but hopefully I managed to maintain some of the mystery till the end.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you all think!
> 
> Hugs,  
> Scribe Assistant


End file.
